Emi Yoshida
BIOS eXtreme seXy eXplosion: Emi is the best friend of Pua Kameāloha and, thanks to her love of not just anime superheroes, but also the TV shows of which they are the main focus, a cosplayer in her native Shibuya. One day, she receives an invitation to fight on eXtreme seXy eXplosion in the hopes that she will become what she aspires to be: a superheroine, just like the one she idolizes, the anime cat heroine, Koneko no Senshi, and decides to make herself an exact replica of her outfit for the occasion. X-CITERS * Neko Burasutaa (Neko Blaster): Emi takes out a small anime sci-fi gun and fires a pink beam blast from it at her opponent. Meter Burn adds a second blast. (Clothes Destroy: No) * Tobikakaru to Korogaru (Pounce and Roll): Emi runs cat-style at her opponent, pounces at them, and rolls across the stage with them, then throws them to the other side. On Meter Burn, the roll duration is longer and Emi throws the opponent up into the air instead. (Clothes Destroy: No) * Ekkusutsume (X-Claw): Emi runs cat-style and jumps at her opponent with a powerful cat claw X-slash that stumbles them if it connects. Meter Burn increases the range and damage of the X-Citer and causes the opponent to be knocked down instead. (Clothes Destroy: Yes) * Atsuen Tsume (Rolling Claw): Emi rolls like a ball at her opponent and jumps and slashes upwards at them with in a manner reminiscent of Felicia's (from Darkstalkers) Rolling Buckler. Meter Burn not only adds two additional hits to the rolling part, but she also uses both claws to slash her opponent, adding more damage and two more additional hits to the jumping claw part. Useful as an anti-air move. (Clothes Destroy: Yes) XXX-PLOSION ATTACK * Neko no Seigi (Neko Justice): Emi crouches down cat-style, then, declaring, "Get ready...", jumps at her opponent and X-slashes them with her clawed gloves and assumes her bipedal stance again. She then, continuing, "For an anime superheroine-style beatdown!", cat-claws them three times, twice with the right or left hand and once with the left or right hand, and follows up by taking out a sci-fi anime gun that looks like a cross between a rocket launcher and a shotgun and firing a large pink beam blast at them, launching them upwards and sending them flying through the air. Next, running cat-style at her opponent, Emi declares, "Remember the final scene of the third Koneko no Senshi movie? ...Iie (no)? Well, why don't I recreate..." With that, she then proceeds to jump at the unfortunate foe with her butt, continuing, "How Koneko no Senshi finished off Shizetsumetsu-sha (Death Annihilator) for you?", and slam them down onto the arena floor with it at extreme velocity. (Clothes Destroy: Yes) WIN QUOTES * (mirror match) You may look like me, but if you're wearing kuro (black), then you must be really bad luck! * (vs. Pua) Count yourself lucky you weren't hurt too bad. I mean, you go easy on me, I'll go easy on you, right? * (vs. Lisa) Maybe you could try becoming an action actress? There need to be more superheroine movies, you know! * (vs. Mingzhu) Quick question: Do you serve white rice? ...Yes? Well, that's good to know. * (vs. Papillon) Neko tai chou (cat vs. butterfly)? That'd make a GREAT idea for an anime fight or a wrestling match! * (vs. Jay Bailey) You're really awful, but not enough to border on villainess level! * (vs. Antonia) Hey, do your kids like superheroes? I bet they'll love the anime kind! * (vs. Shahrzad) Hmm... I had no idea ninjas could be anything other than Japanese. * (vs. Maria) Do you have any lion or tiger suits I could wear to help save your zoo, by any chance? * (vs. Trudy) Philanthropists are heroes, too, right? You know, like the super-powered kind I usually watch on TV? * (vs. Honua) I so owe Pua an apology for beating her sister so badly. * (vs. Kwang) Wow, you're a soccer player? An actual soccer player? The sport's pretty popular in Japan, where I'm from! * (vs. Muriel) '80s, you say? I don't think many anime superheroines dressed like Koneko no Senshi back then. * (vs. Ailis) Killing people isn't right. It's more of a villain thing to do! * (vs. Camila) Awesome sword techniques! What superheroine name would appeal to you? Bara no Hanabira no Ha (Rose Petal Blade)? * (vs. Olga) Judging by the ballet dress, you could easily earn the alias of Hakuchou no Oujo (Swan Princess)! * (vs. MaX) Koneko no Senshi always wins over the bad guys, and today, I won over YOU! * (vs. Athena) You should learn to modernize. Why don't you switch to high-tech weaponry and superheroine gear? * (vs. Jae-sang) Do you have any cool tech I can use when fighting off the bad guys? * (vs. Feramulher) Strange... No hero or villain I've watched has ever been as wild and animalistic as you. * (vs. Seireen) Stand down, akuma no on'na (demon woman)! I'm not letting you lure me into becoming food for you! * (vs. Elisabeta) Demon hunters are pretty cool in my book! Do you know of any anime about them I could watch? * (vs. Nkosazana) I totally wish all anime superheroines worked out to get a body as strong as yours like that. * (vs. Zoe) That giant boomerang thing looks pretty cool. I want a throwing weapon of my own, too! * (vs. Valerie) A villainess I watched on TV wasn't only a nurse like you, but also used a giant syringe, like you do! * (vs. Pizza Girl) "Pizza Girl?" Great name! I wish Japan had a food-themed superheroine, too... Would her name be Sushi Geisha? * (vs. Qingmei) You kind of remind me of the villainess, Akai Kori (Red Ice)! ...Well, except you're a less evil version of her. * (vs. Jodiana) Kutsurogeru (relax). I'm not going to try to eat you just because you're a fish and I look like a cat. * (vs. Maggie) Criminal scum... Aku wa yurusan! ...Heh heh, I've always wanted to say that! ♥ * (vs. Rita) From one wannabe crime fighter to another, actual one: Keep doing what you do best! MISC. INFO Voice Actress: Tara Strong Rival: Pua Kameāloha Stage: Downtown Shibuya Clothes Destroy Animation: Her cat ears and mask, as well as her cat tail (which, FYI, is a part of her costume, not a part of her body), belt, and cape, explode. * Intro Sequence: Emi runs cat-style into the fight, declaring, "As Koneko no Senshi always says...", then, assuming an anime superhero-style pose for three and a half seconds, continues on, "Watashi wa neko no seigi no na de tatakau (I fight in the name of cat justice)!", before going into her fighting stance. * Round Win Sequence: Emi assumes a dynamic anime superhero pose for four seconds, declaring, "See? That's the work of a great anime superheroine!", then goes into her fighting stance again, continuing, "At least, that's what I aspire to be." Against Jay Bailey, Ailis, MaX, Seireen, or Maggie, she will say, "Warumono wa haiboku shite iru (the villain is defeated...)", then happily jump into the air, saying, "Yatta!" instead. * Outro Sequence: Emi flicks her cape back, then gets down on all fours, cat-style, and remains in that position for three seconds. She then proceeds to run cat-style at the camera and the sequence freezes on her as she performs her Ekkusutsume X-Citer, with pink claw marks appearing as she slashes. ARCADE MODE PROLOGUE (We first cut to a panoramic landscape of downtown Tokyo at night, with some cutesy, anime-inspired music playing throughout.) * Emi: (narrating) Konnichiwa, Tokyo e youkoso (Hello, and welcome to Tokyo)! (The second mid-narration cut takes us to Shibuya Crossing, where an unbelievably-large number of people are seen walking across it.) * Emi: (narrating) It's a bustling metropolis known not just for its super-busy pedestrian crossing... (During the third and final mid-narration cut, Emi, in a Sailor Moon-like outfit, is seen posing with another cosplayer in a Tuxedo Mask-like outfit, her arm around him, for a man with a smartphone as he prepares to use it as a camera to take their picture.) * Emi: (narrating) But also for one of my most favorite things ever: cosplay! * Man with Smartphone "Camera": All right, you two. You ready? * Emi: Definitely! * "Tuxedo Mask" Cosplayer: Same here! * Man with Smartphone "Camera": Yoi (good). Now, say, "Sugoi!" * Emi: (doing a peace-sign gesture) Sugoi! * Man with Smartphone "Camera": Ichi... Ni... San (One... Two... Three)! (takes Emi and the Tuxedo Mask man's picture) (The next day at her apartment at daytime, Emi is seen watching the final battle scene of the third Koneko no Senshi anime movie on her TV set. Koneko no Senshi, who has the exact same hairstyle as Emi and wears an outfit that is exactly the same as the one on her bio card, battles Shizetsumetsu-sha, who looks very large and imposing in size, is black and silver in color, looks very much like a cross between Verse from King of Fighters XIV and the World Stand from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders, and appears to have a very nightmarish-looking skull for a face in a destroyed anime city.) * Shizetsumetsu-sha (voiced by Jamieson Price): Face it, little kitty. It's over. The world will cease to exist, and the entirety of its population will die, you with it! * Koneko no Senshi (also voiced by Tara Strong): Oh, is that so? (runs cat-style at Shizetsumetsu-sha) Well, you're about to get your ass kicked... (jumps at the anime villain with her butt facing him) by MY ass! Shizetsumetsu-sha: Nani (what)!? But that's impossible! * Koneko no Senshi: Impossible THIS, you oukikute minikui zugaikotsu no kao (big, ugly skull-face)! (slams Shizetsumetsu-sha down onto the asphalt road with her butt, not only defeating him, but also causing him to disintegrate into dark matter, which then dissipates) * Emi: Hahahahaha! That mean old Shizetsumetsu-sha DEFINITELY did not see that coming! (sees a pile of mail that was just delivered to her apartment) Hmm... I wonder what came in the mail for me? (turns off the TV to pick up the mail) Let's see, now...'' (rummages through the mail until she finds an envelope with a red wax seal on it, which she opens, then reads the letter it contains)'' "Yoshida-san, you have been cordially invited to compete on my show/fighting tournament, eXtreme seXy eXplosion. Sincerely, yours truly, MaX eXXposure!" Hmm... A fighting tournament? Well, I've never been invited to or participated in any kind of kyousou (tournament), let alone a fighting one, in my life... but, in that case, I'd better get ready! (Lastly, we cut to Emi as runs cat-style, also jumping from building to building, across a Shibuya rooftop at night.) * Emi: (narrating) People always tell me I don't have what it takes to be a real superheroine. It's time I proved them wrong! RIVAL BATTLE - vs. Pua Kameāloha (Cut to a beachside arena in California, surrounded by log fencing and marble statues of bikini-clad women, with several people, men making up the majority, in attendance, standing on wooden bleachers, where Emi and Pua stand a foot away from each other, looking at each other.) * Announcer: All right, dudes and dudettes (well, mostly dudes, considering that this is a dudette vs. dudette fight), the match you are about to watch is the last one before the winner goes off to face the tournament host, MaX eXXposure! (the audience cheers) So, without further ado... (motioning to Emi as she enters) On the left side is, from Shibuya, Tokyo, Japan, the kitty superheroine wannabe, Emi Yoshida! (motioning to Pua as she enters) On the right side is, from Honolulu, Hawaii, her BFF, the island surfer sweetheart, Pua Kameāloha! * Emi: Hey, Pua! Mata omenikakarete, ureshiku omoimasu (I'm glad to see you again). Is it true you're fighting in the tournament as well? * Pua: Indeed, I am! Maybe we can go get some ice cream when this fight is over? * (Emi and Pua go into their fighting stances.) * Emi: All right, but on one condition. The loser is buying! * Pua: Sure, no problem. And remember, friends don't beat friends senseless! FINAL BOSS BATTLE - vs. Max eXXposure (After the fight, a badly-beaten Pua is down on one knee and one hand.) * Announcer: Dudes and dudettes, we have a winner! Give it up for Emi Yoshida! (takes Emi by the arm and raises it) * Emi: We had so much fun battling against each other! (helping Pua up) Did I beat you too badly during the fight? * Pua: Oh, no, no, no, of course not! I'm pretty sure you weren't hurt too bad, either. * Emi: That's because best friends have to be best friends, always. (Emi walks off) I'm off to check with the tournament host and see if he'll help me fulfill my superheroine dream! * Pua: Oh, OK. Well, good luck! And, since you beat me, I promise I'll buy us our ice cream with a bit of the prize money you earn! (Cut to the eXtreme seXy eXplosion live show stage, three seconds later.) * MaX: (appearing on stage) Did you hear about the new restaurant in space I went to once? Well, I'm not coming back. I mean, the food wasn't too bad, but the prices were astronomical and the place had no atmosphere! * Audience: (off-screen) BOOOOOO! (they start throwing anime superhero sci-fi action figures at MaX) * MaX: ...So, anyways, it's time to let the kitty out of the bag... that "kitty" being, of course, today's guest! (Emi appears on stage waving to the audience's cheers) Great to have you on my show, Miss Yoshida. (takes Emi's hand and kisses her there as a welcome greeting) Damn, babe, you're one really wild cat! * Emi: Oh, you're assuming that because of my outfit? It's an exact replica of the one that Koneko no Senshi always wears, and my hair is styled the exact same way as hers. * MaX: And the fact that you dress up like a porno anime superheroine is exactly, and undoubtedly, why you were invited to compete by me, MaX eXXposure, host of this reality show, slash fighting tournament! * Emi: Of course the Koneko no Senshi anime is pornographic! ...Considering the skimpy outfits that Koneko and most villainesses wear and the sexy and intimate things they do on the show. * MaX: If you beat me and win eXtreme seXy eXplosion, you can have your ten-million-dollar prize to do just that! If you lose, however, you're gonna be mine forever! * Emi: HEY! If you even THINK about laying a finger on any of my best assets, like Akai Kori did Koneko's oppai (boobies) in one episode of the anime, you're going to really regret it! * MaX: When I win and make you my bed buddy, this episode will end with the heroine being exhausted from her intense battle! * Emi: Behavior as unbefitting of a proper man as yours will never be forgiven, and with a sexual perversion level of over 9000... (going into her fighting stance) I'm pretty sure the only villain name I can think of for you is Chikan (pervert)! * MaX: You know what? If you're gonna reject my hanky-panky offer... (going into his fighting stance as well) there's nothing I can't do to change your mind! ENDING (After the fight, a badly-beaten MaX is down on one knee and one hand.) * Emi: I just won the tournament! Now, are you ready to give up? ...By which I mean the ten-million-dollar prize you were supposed to hand over to me. * MaX: (handing Emi a check for $10,000,000) A-all right, fine. Take the prize money you wanted. You're gonna need it more than I do. * Emi: (taking the check) Now I can be a superheroine for real! ...Wait, would real superheroes kill superhero entertainment? Just wondering... (Afterwards, Emi is back home in Tokyo and in her regular clothes, about to audition to play Koneko no Senshi in a live-action TV adaptation of the Koneko no Senshi anime.) * Audition Judge #1: Just a reminder, wakai josei (young lady): Miharu Maeda, the actress who was set to play Koneko no Senshi in a planned live-action TV show adaptation of the anime, had to be hospitalized during filming due to a serious stunt failure-induced injury, so we're going to need a good replacement for her. Anyways... Soreni anata no besutoshotto o ataeru (give it your best shot)! * Emi: OK, I'll try. Watashi wa neko no seigi no na de tatakau (I fight in the name of cat justice)! * Audition Judge #2: All right! That wasn't too bad. * Audition Judge #1: You definitely ''look like Koneko enough and have enough of her tenacity to play her, and you ''are getting the role for sure! Bonus points for being a fighting tournament winner. I'm not lying, I did watch your shouri (victory) on TV. * Emi: Hai (yes), and now every other anime fan will be watching me! Heehee... ♥ (cutely winks) (We then cut to an episode of the live-action TV show adaptation of the Koneko no Senshi anime, where Emi, as Koneko no Senshi, squares off against Akai Kori, who resembles a black-haired, Japanese version of Elsa from Disney's Frozen, except her eyeshadow is black in color and her dress, in addition to being red in color, exposes her ample breast cleavage, bares her hips and legs, and has spikes of reddish-white ice protruding from the shoulders, as well as the forearms of the transparent sleeves, and a glowing, reddish-white ice amulet around her neck which is the source of her power, in a choreographed fight that lasts 35 seconds and ends with Koneko!Emi performing a powerful jumping cat claw X-slash that not only stumbles the ice villainess onto one hand and one knee, but also explodes her dress to shreds to reveal black intimate wear, which keeps the cleavage and exposes her bare midriff, and shatters her ice shoes, leaving her feet bare.) * Akai Kori (voiced by Kelly Hu): The cold fate you are about to suffer is inevitable, foolish koneko (kitten)... (grabs and squeezes Koneko!Emi's breasts, causing reddish-white frost to form on them and turning her face completely red) for today, I shall bring about a second Ice Age... (applies quick, vigorous, and continuous thumb-rubbing to Emi's hyper-sensitive nipples, quickly freezing them to an erect state, much to her surprise) with you being one of many who won't survive it! * Emi (as Koneko no Senshi): (helplessly, and briefly, struggling, gasping, and moaning as the freezing sensations from Akai Kori's icy grasp increasingly build in her breasts) All right, you know what? Why don't you just... let it go? (takes out a small anime sci-fi gun and fires a pink beam blast from it at Akai Kori's amulet, shattering it into icy pieces and causing her to let go of her chest) ...Heh heh, I've wanted to say that right from the moment we started fighting! ♥ * Akai Kori: (looking in despair at the pieces of her broken amulet) Iie... Anata wa baka (No... You fool)! What have you done!? (starts freezing up into a reddish-white ice statue) A curse... on you... KONEKO NO SENSHI!!! (completely freezes solid, then explodes and shatters into hundreds of icy shards) (The TV then switches off, and upon being taken to Emi's apartment from before, we see that, all this time, she has been watching herself as the star of the live-action TV adaptation of the Koneko no Senshi anime, and Pua has come over for a visit. The Hawaiian girl is seen wearing a floral red dress with no shoes, but the lei, hair flower, and grass arm and leg bands are still there.) * Emi: So, Pua... What did you think of me being Koneko no Senshi on TV? Was it any good? * Pua: Definitely! I'm glad you stopped that evil ice meanie lady before she could turn you into a woman popsicle. * Emi: Well, in actuality, she's just a character being played by a live actress, and this whole freezing thing you're talking about is just CGI effects. * Pua: It doesn't matter. I could never ask for a better hoa (friend) than you! ♥ (tightly hugs Emi) (Cut to pre-credits roll, where Bomb Factory's "Deadly Silence Beach" starts playing starts playing as we are treated to short animations of all the characters, shown in full-body, in their home stages, with the names of their voice actors/actresses on their left or right. Afterwards, the credits start rolling and the song continues playing.) DID YOU KNOW? * Akai Kori, one of the villainesses on Emi's favorite anime series, Koneko no Senshi, is one of many potential newcomers to make their playable debut in the sequel, eXtreme seXy eXplosion Season 2 and makes an appearance in Emi's ending, where she is played in the live-action TV adaptation of the anime by actress Hiroko Adachi. Category:MGW characters